


Close

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: The back of her neck prickles and Medusa fidgets slightly, unable to ignore the weight of Athena’s stare any longer.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zei_Legato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zei_Legato/gifts).



> Inspired by this lovely artwork  
> https://twitter.com/owlsnakes/status/1218577387589230592?s=20

It doesn’t take long for Medusa to notice, but she does her best to pay it no mind. Something much easier said than done as it continues. The back of her neck prickles and Medusa fidgets slightly, unable to ignore the weight of Athena’s stare any longer.

“What is it?” Medusa glances up and huffs in irritation. 

The sound barely even phases Athena. If anything, it only makes the expression on her face soften into something Medusa can read far more easily than she wants to admit. The corners of Athena’s eyes crinkle ever so slightly, the curve of her smile becoming more pronounced as she continues to stare. 

Narrowing her eyes, Medusa does her best to fight the flush that threatens to appear. 

And then Athena moves. One of her hands reaches out for Medusa’s own, lacing their fingers together and squeezing softly. The gentle touch startles Medusa more than the sudden proximity.

Eyes growing wide, Medusa inhales sharply. Standing this close, it is impossible to ignore what is right in front of her.

Athena’s lashes brush against her cheeks for only a moment before their eyes meet once more. Medusa finds herself frozen in place beneath the warm gaze, almost missing the question that slips from Athena’s lips.

“May I kiss you?”

Medusa blinks, the words slowly registering in her mind. As soon as they do, Medusa lets out a strangled exclamation, her face turning bright red.

The look on Athena’s face is so hopeful, so  _ sincere _ as she studies Medusa’s reaction and it leaves Medusa feeling almost dizzy as she tries to take everything in at once. The moment stretches, perhaps a bit too long, and Athena calmly straightens up without a word.

Before she can get too far, Medusa makes her own move, her free hand gripping the fabric of Athena’s outfit to keep her in place. She clears her throat, ignoring the heat that spreads across her face. “That wasn’t a no.”

Athena grows still, her gaze clearly shifting down to Medusa’s lips.

The blush on her face intensifies and Medusa is fairly certain that even the tips of her ears are burning at this point. Athena’s smile does nothing to steady the pounding of her heart. With a low grumble, she reaches up and tugs Athena down until their lips meet in a kiss.


End file.
